Portable enclosures for cold-temperature storage of ice, drinks and food items are well known. Referred to as “coolers”, they are available in various shapes and sizes, most commonly circular or rectangular in cross section with capacities ranging from one gallon to 75 gallons. Certain embodiments further comprise wheels and/or handles for portability and transportability. Ice (e.g., “dry” ice, ice packs) in the cooler maintains the food and drinks at a sufficiently low temperature to preserve freshness and retard spoilage.
Certain coolers referred to as “water jugs” filled with a water and ice mixture maintain the drinking water at a refreshingly cool temperature. Generally cylindrical in shape, the water jug comprises insulated upstanding sidewalls and a base that cooperate to define an open interior region. An openable or removable lid provides access to the interior region. The ice and water within the open region are insulated from ambient temperature and thus maintained at a lower temperature. Drinking water is withdrawn from the water jug by opening a manually operated valve disposed proximate the base.
The water jug also protects its ice and water contents from environmental contaminants, as access to the interior region is not required to dispense the water. The potable water remains clean and cold. Therefore it is generally not advisable to store containered drinks (cans and bottles) or food items in the water jug cooler, as contaminants on a container surface may contaminate the potable water. The act of placing an item in or removing an item from the water jug by reaching one's hand into the water jug may also contaminate the water. Water jugs are therefore best suited for a single function of storing only water.
Ice chest type coolers also have a single function. Generally rectangular in cross section, the ice chest comprises insulated upstanding sidewalls and a base that cooperate to define an open interior region. Ice, food (e.g., packaged food items) and/or containered drink items to be maintained at a low temperature are stored within the interior region. The beverage containers and packaged food items are typically placed above and in contact with exposed ice. A hinged or removable cooler door permits access to the stored items. Because dirt and contaminants may be present on the beverage containers and food packages, the water formed by ice melting within the container is generally not considered potable. Although an ice chest may include a valved nozzle or a drain, such is intended for draining water from the ice chest, not for providing access to clean drinking water.